


Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Terraform My Heart

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [59]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Irathient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language lyrics for the song "Terraform My Heart" from Syfy'sDefiance.
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Defiance (Syfy) [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753600
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Defiance, Song: Terraform My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> By Bear McCreary.

VERSE 1  
Baby, you ain’t the first

TRANSLATION  
 _Timaina, zuzime ila me_

To try that line

TRANSLATION  
 _Shevuhe nalə tinte_

It didn’t work

TRANSLATION  
 _Eneinggurə me_

The first time

TRANSLATION  
 _Twaisə nuzime_

Not the best I’ve seen

TRANSLATION  
 _Abakte me gyametun_

But it’s a start

TRANSLATION  
 _Same thene nuna_

You terraform me

TRANSLATION  
 _Lema anohagyitə ume_

Terraform my heart

TRANSLATION  
 _Ugbəme anohagyitha_

CHORUS  
When the last ark falls from the sky

TRANSLATION  
 _Sheimbigyiru ərko nəthenu kwazə_

When the twin suns finally die  
TRANSLATION  
 _Shememu izida thenuri kwazə_

I’ll still be yours

TRANSLATION  
 _Gyi ila ume agda._

VERSE 2  
Baby, you got no money

TRANSLATION  
 _Timaina, gyagyaziri ila_

No decent threads

TRANSLATION  
 _Nimi diməziri_

Your roller’s running

TRANSLATION  
 _Eneinggurə rolla_

With broken treads

TRANSLATION  
 _Rizagba ridari_

Not the best I’ve seen

TRANSLATION  
 _Abakte me gyametun_

But it’s a start

TRANSLATION  
 _Same thene nuna_

You terraform me

TRANSLATION  
 _Lema anohagyitə ume_

Terraform my heart

TRANSLATION  
 _Ugbəme anohagyitha_

VERSE 3  
Baby, you say you’re

TRANSLATION  
 _Timaina, ila alansha hei_

Just passing through

TRANSLATION  
 _Analaktha_

My elders warned me

TRANSLATION  
 _Humon hainya ilanailə_

About girls like you

TRANSLATION  
 _Amitha gyamainmu_

Not the best I’ve seen

TRANSLATION  
 _Abakte me gyametun_

But it’s a start

TRANSLATION  
 _Same thene nuna_

You terraform me

TRANSLATION  
 _Lema anohagyitə ume_

Terraform my heart

TRANSLATION  
 _Ugbəme anohagyitha_


End file.
